Dirty Little Secret
by FieryPink17
Summary: Mikan and Natsume have a secret.What is it? Read to find out. My very first fanfic, hope you enjoy!
1. A Secret?

Dirty Little Secret

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, but of course, I wish I do..

"blah"- talking

'blah_'-_ thoughts

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Mikan glanced nervously at Natsume. He had a manga covering his face so she can't see his expression. She couldn't concentrate on what Jinno-sensei is saying. Her mind keeps wandering to a secret she and Natsume have.

Mikan's POV

I glanced over to my classmates, 'do they know our secret? How can they? Chill, Mikan_._ They don't know a thing.'

"-kura, Sakura!"

End of POV

"Hai?"

"Stop daydreaming and pay attention!" Jin-jin said.

"Hai" she sank to her seat as her classmates snickered and waited for dismissal.

RING!!

"Ne Mikan-chan, would you like to go to Central Town?" Yuu asked

"Yay! We're going to Cemtral Town. I can buy some of my beloved Howalon." Mikan cheered as she drooled

"Let's go, Polkadots" Natsume said as he started a mental countdown..'5…4…3...2...1'

"HENTAI!! Wait, where to?"

"To my room"

"Eh? Nande?"

"We have something to do, remember?"

"Huh?...OH! Yeah, we've got to hurry" as she ran to Natsume's room.

"Hn"

"Come on Natsume!!" screamed Mikan

"SAKURA!! What are you gonna do in Natsume-kun's room?!" demanded Per- I mean Sumire

"Its none of your business, Permy!" retorted Mikan

"KYAAHH!! My beautiful hair!" she screamed

"Natsume?"

"Hn"

The gang exchanged glances. By the time they (Mikan and Natsume) were gone,

"We've got to follow them" Hotaru said emotionlessly while rabbit signs appeared in her eyes and Ruka and the gang sweatdropped.

"I can't read Mikan-chan's mind, I think she activated her nullification unconsciously" Koko, our favorite mind reader said.

(A/N: Did I mention that they're 14 yrs old? Well they are..Gomen)

"What do you think they're gonna do?" Nonoko and Anna said simultaneously.

" We're going to find out" Hotaru said.


	2. Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice..

"blah"- talking

'blah'- thoughts

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Recap:

_What do you think they're gonna do?" Nonoko and Anna said simultaneously._

" _We're going to find out" Hotaru said._

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

**Outside Natsume's room**

"Mou, Natsume..Let me handle this" they heard from Mikan

"No" replied an emotionless voice

"Please?"

"No"

"Pretty please with strawberry on top?"

_Sigh _"Hn.."

"Yay!! "

Then they heard lots of shuffling, like when you move on top of a bed.

"Natsume.." came a sound-like moan from Mikan

"…"

"Onegai?"

"…" then came the shuffling once more

"Ouch!"

"Why?" came a grumbling voice

"It hurts.."

Yuu can't take it anymore, 'What are they doing?' he thought.

Horrified of what he was thinking of what they were doing, he barged in and saw Mikan, Natsume and a cute cat sitting on the bed and staring at the new person in the room while Natsume was attending to Mikan's scratches done by the neko.

"What's going on?" he questioned the two as the gang appeared from behind him. Apparently, they followed Yuu.

"Yes, baka, explain" said the blackmailer to her red-faced bestfriend.

Mikan was startled by the appearance of the gang so suddenly, that she can't react. Then she noticed that they were waiting for her to explain.

"Well," she started as she struggled to stand up, just to be tripped by a blanket. The gang (except Hotaru cause she was busy taking pictures) gasped. There on the floor was Mikan, on top of Natsume. A very compromising position indeed.

They stood up, both blushing but only Mikan's was visible because Natsume hid it with his bangs and turned away.

"Okay, this is what happened.."

FLASHBACK

Mikan was stranded under the Sakura tree because it was raining. She didn't notice the infamous Black Cat staring at her from above, on the branches.

She heard a soft meowing between on the trunk of the tree. She followed the sound and she found a wet, shivering cat. She immediately felt pity on the poor creature, she picked it up and placed it on her lap. She softly and gently stroked its fur. The cat purred, it seems to like it and cuddled close to the warm body.

They stayed like that until the rain had stopped. She hurriedly went to her room to warm the cat.

Natsume, when he made sure that the brunette was out of sight, smiled a little.

"Baka" he whispered as he walked to his own room.

END OF FLASHBACK

That's how I found the cat but I know that pets are not allowed in our rooms so I asked Natsume for help" she finished.

"Oh, we thought that you and Natsume-san are-" started Iinchou but before he finished, Nonoko covered his mouth with her hands and nervously laughed.

"Eh?" asked a clueless Mikan as question marks floated above her head

'What a dense girl' they thought in unison (Yes, including Hotaru and Natsume)

"Ehehehe, nothing Mikan-chan" said Anna

BAKABAKABAKABAKA

"Owie, HOTARUU!! Why did you do that?" questioned the victim of Hotaru's bakagun, that is Mikan.

"Nothing, I just felt like hitting you." Answered the Ice Queen as she rode her Swan Mobile

"HOTARUUUUUUUU!! COME BACK HERE!!" shouted the Nuliifier as she chased Hotaru.

'Everything's back to normal' they thought as a sigh of relief escaped their lips and Koko need not use his alice to know what thay were thinking

"Oi! What are you still doing here?" asked an irritated flame caster because thay were all standing at the middle of HIS room.

"Oh! Sorry about that, Natsume-san" Iinchou said as thay headed towards the door leaving Natsume in a bad mood and a cat looking innocently at them.

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ


	3. Epilogue

Umm, sorry for the late update..

I needed to review our lessons from the start because of our Periodic Test..

I'm really, terribly, sorry.

And thank you for the ones who reviewed, I really appreciate it!!

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, _(sigh,)_and how I wish I do!

"blah"- talking

'blah'- thoughts

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Recap:

'_Everything's back to normal' they thought as a sigh of relief escaped their lips and Koko need not use his alice to know what thay were thinking_

"_Oi! What are you still doing here?" asked an irritated flame caster because thay were all standing at the middle of HIS room._

"_Oh! Sorry about that, Natsume-san" Iinchou said as thay headed towards the door leaving Natsume in a bad mood and a cat looking innocently at them._

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

At Central Town the next day, someone can be heard selling something.

"Pictures of Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura, sold here" an emotionless voice said

"Get it here!!" a blonde-haired boy screamed as he waved the pictures.

'Sorry Natsume but its between this or my pictures sleeping in my teddy bear pajamas, so there's really no choice' Ruka thought as he glanced towards Hotaru..

The same time she turned towards him, he blushed but caught the sight of his picture, and continued selling.

"I want one!!" screamed one

" No, me first!" screamed another

"No, ME!!" then another and so on..Mostly came from Natsume's fanclub

"Only 100 rabbits each" Hotaru said

They immediately bought it and stared….

"SAAAKUUURAAAA!! Where are YOU?!" they screamed in unison as they started a Mikan-hunt

**At the Howalon Store**

"Lalalalala…. My beloved Howalon" a certain brunette..ummm.. sang

"Hey girls I found her!!" a girl..a fangirl to be exact

"Eh?" 'I wonder who was she referring to?' the pigtailed girl thought and stared clueless at the mob screaming her name..her name..

'Oh shoot!!' she thought as she started running

"SAKURA!! COME BACK HERE!!"

"AHHHHHH!! No!! Why should I and why are you CHASING me?!" she screamed while she's running for her life

"Oh, as if you don't know!!" a girl screamed as she glared at her

"Take a look at this!" another girl threw her a picture and she stared..while running

It's a picture of her and Natsume inside his room and she on top of him..

That's when she knew what happened

"HOOTAARUU!! I'll get you for THIS!!" she screamed to nothing

**At a nearby tree**

"Baka" Natsume said as he watched Mikan running away from HIS fangirls

A small smile playing on his lips and a sleeping black cat on his lap.

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

YAY!! I finished my very first story..

I hope you enjoyed reading it!!


End file.
